La Promesa Final
by Umizu
Summary: En esta batalla que se avecina no seré yo quien parta ¿cómo me pides olvidar todo este amor que siento? En tu promesa vive mi esperanza de que volverás a mí, así como yo una vez lo hice, volverás para quedarte conmigo y yo te esperaré...


Septiembre, 2006.

La promesa final

El disco rojo del Sol se oculta lentamente en el horizonte cubriendo de sombras el paisaje en el que, ocultas por las sombras, historias de amor y pasión tocan un final de tristeza y dolor.

_Dices adiós, hay tanto dolor,_

_quédate aquí, no te vallas de mi,_

_nunca más compartiremos juntos algo así,_

_quiero estar contigo un poco más._

"Me partes el corazón, este dolor que oprime mi pecho¿qué tengo que hacer¿Qué debo decir para que te quedes junto a mí?"

"Nada queda por hacer, aquí mi corazón te encontró, aquí mi corazón te abandona. Debo partir aunque temo abandonar; que mi voluntad flaquee, aunque por un momento sea, y vuelva junto a ti mi corazón; que los cielos se apiaden de nuestro amor e impidan que parta, que dirija mi vida a su muerte y nuestro amor al olvido."

"¿Acaso significa que nuestro amor no podrá ser¿Qué debo pagar por mi pecado? Terminé con una vida y a cambio, la vida termina con mi amor, dejándome en un sufrimiento de interminable dolor."

"Aquella vida que terminó con el filo de tu espada, guerrera, no era una vida de felicidad, era una vida de esclavitud, un corazón incapaz de disfrutar su amor."

"Pero yo terminé con ella, ese corazón, esa vida…"

"¿Qué fue lo último que sus labios pronunciaron?"

"Ella… Ella agradeció."

"Mi hermana no pronunció mentira alguna en su vida y menos aún en el momento de su muerte. Tu corazón no debe cargar con algo tan doloroso, no debe culparse de cumplir su último deseo."

"Al abrazarme siento el latir de tu corazón. Aquello que una vez me llenó de tranquilidad me produce hoy una sensación de tristeza. No me abandones mi príncipe."

_Tu mano amor no quiero hoy soltar_

_porque yo sé, no la tendré otra vez_

_creo que cerrando mis ojos tú_

_te irás y no estarás por siempre junto a mi._

"No pensé que alguna vez te mentiría¿qué es mejor, dejarte tranquila pensando que en unos días volveré sin un rasguño para después enterarte de lo contrario o pedirte que me olvides porque la muerte me alcanzará antes de pensar siquiera en volver contigo?"

"¿Es esa la verdad? Tu misión es ir y regresar. ¿Sólo así¿No será que te vas para siempre, que en verdad el dolor pudo más en tu corazón que el amor que me profesabas? Si, eso debe ser, después de todo fui yo quien terminó con su vida, la de él y la ella. Y con estas manos que su sangre manchó fue con las que sostuve tu mejilla en ese momento de desesperación y dejé que mis verdaderos sentimientos fluyeran a través de mis labios cansados."

"No, no pienses así. Fue mi hermano quien eligió su destino, supo desde un principio que si lo hacía terminaría con su propia vida y la de este de mundo, no debes culparte, la verdad no la conocías. Pocos sabían su secreto. En todo caso no debí irme, cuando la verdad se mostró ante mí huí, no quería estar aquí en el momento en que su amor prohibido fuera castigado, no quería elegir entre mi familia y mi deber."

"Me amaste a pesar de todo pero te vas, dime a donde, mi corazón supone que no volverás, no me dejes en la duda."

"La verdad fluye a través de mis labios, lo reciente mi corazón, nuestro amor es fuerte pero ¿de que sirve vivir en un mundo donde la fuerza del corazón todo lo rige si aún así debo abandonarte? Tomas mi mano, te acercas a mi…"

"Cada palabra de ausencia es una daga en mi corazón, temo cerrar mis ojos para después ya no verte, temo soltarte para después alejarte, despedirme de ti cuando uno dentro del otro encontró la calma en tiempos de guerra, que dolor comparten nuestras almas al pensar en esa palabra 'adiós'."

_A pesar de que al decirme adiós estás rompiendo mi corazón_

_trataré de no llorar mientras estés aquí._

_¿Cómo podré calmar este dolor que hay en mí?_

_Obligando a mi corazón a dejar de amarte y verte partir._

"Tú, que juntaste los trozos de mi roto corazón y que ahora vuelves a romper¿me pides despedirme? Es esta mi maldición, amar para sufrir después, por este mundo vagar sin rumbo alguno."

"Que tu alma no cargue con esa cruz. El tiempo no pasa en vano, deja atrás ese oscuro pasado, que no salga a relucir, no ahora que nos debemos despedir."

"Despedir… dolorosa palabra ante la cual el corazón más fuerte sucumbe. No la pronuncies más, no quiero sufrir de nuevo, aceptar la realidad."

"La realidad es que te amo, no deseo olvidarte mas la vida me lo exige. Un sacrificio se debe hacer por este mundo, ayer la vida, hoy el amor; así debe ser."

"Un sacrificio del ayer que yo inicié, un sacrificio del hoy que yo consumo, es ese mi castigo por las vidas con las que terminé."

"Dos vidas de tristeza y soledad. Con su muerte liberaste sus almas prisioneras, prisioneras dentro de este mundo, incapaces de vivir su amor, un amor prohibido por el cual los condenaron; es a tí, guerrera, a quien debemos nuestra libertad, libertad que nos otorgaron después de la guerra, la guerra que comenzó después de su muerte… Una última cosa, una sonrisa en tus labios quiero ver, esos labios cuyo sabor será el último recuerdo de este lugar maravilloso."

"Acercas mi rostro al tuyo, el contacto con tus labios me desarma, qué puedo hacer yo ahora sino esperar, esperar a no verte más para que mis ojos liberen la tristeza que hay en mi corazón."

_No puedo hablar y hay tanto que decir_

_mi corazón no para de llorar_

_no puedo tratar de retenerte un poco más_

_porque sé, debo dejarte ir._

"Una promesa quiero de ti, serás feliz, no me esperarás, vivirás tu vida al lado de otra persona puesto que ya no podré volver."

"Imaginar mi vida sin ti no puedo. Esperaré tu regreso, así sea por el resto de mi vida, te esperaré."

"No, no debes desperdiciar tu vida en un recuerdo que nunca volverá…"

"Esa es mi decisión, nadie puede ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón, un corazón en el que ningún otro sentimiento cabe ya, está lleno de amor y tristeza, nada puede entrar."

"Tus ojos de esmeralda me miran con dolor, con súplica. 'Quédate' me repito 'no la dejes ir, no te alejes de ella.' No puedo, mas sin embargo es todo mi deseo. De que me sirve gobernar este mundo si no puedo quedarme contigo."

"¿Lo recuerdas? Al partir yo, hace tantos años, prometí volver y así fue. Ahora tu turno es, irás y regresarás para quedarte a mi lado."

"Una promesa, la promesa final esta será: regresaré contigo aunque eso signifique usar mi último aliento, regresaré. Un beso es el sello de nuestra promesa, de una promesa que no romperé."

_Por última vez tu rostro miraré_

_Y escucharé tu voz cerca de mí,_

_el dolor de este recuerdo pronto se irá_

_mas tu amor nunca pasará._

"Bajo la tenue luz que anuncia el atardecer observo tu rostro, tus ojos color amatista de mirar melancólico, quiero escuchar tu voz diciendo 'te amo', diciéndomelo a mí."

"No puedo alejarme de ti, me atas a este mundo con nudos de amor que romper no puedo. Incluso cuando nos encontramos cual dos desconocidos sentí este sentimiento en mi corazón crecer. Desde entonces he sido fiel a este amor pero ya no… No más sentir, no más sonreír a tu rostro angelical, no más esta vida."

"En esta nuestra última noche lo único que desea mi corazón es a ti, si tú no estás no veo, no siento, no respiro, no vivo… Es cierto, el tiempo curará esta herida pero no hará a mi corazón olvidar este amor."

"Sin importar el tiempo, sin importar la distancia continuará nuestro amor, esta mi promesa final será: por ti lucharé, por ti venceré, por ti volveré."

_Sin mirar atrás dijiste adiós, ya nos volveremos a ver_

_fuerza da a mi vida esta promesa final,_

_estos mismos sueños nunca podré vivir si tú no estás junto a mi._

_¿Cómo poder detener el tiempo justo aquí?_

"Sonrío, se rompe mi corazón pero es lo mejor. No quiero que me recuerdes triste y desconsolada, mira, no lloro más, es por ti, para que en tus memorias este yo así: sonriente y feliz porque mi corazón te encontró, muy a mi pesar de que no volveré a verte."

"Ya sea en esta o en otra vida juntos estaremos, al tiempo y la distancia nuestro amor sobrevivirá. Yo partiré pero mi amor se quedará, se quedará aquí contigo, en mi corazón y mis recuerdos estarás."

"Lágrimas pugnan por abandonar mis ojos, contenerlas me es imposible mas se que a este dolor no debo ceder."

"Mi promesa final esta será: junto a ti regresaré, ni amigo ni enemigo detendrán esta búsqueda del camino que me lleve de regreso a ti, así pierda la vida en el intento.

_Las lágrimas corren, amor, en mi piel ya que tú no me puedes ver_

_el valor se va en mi vida hoy junto a ti._

_Ahora paso a paso te alejas de mí y yo nada puedo hacer_

_espero que sepas yo siempre te amaré._

_-Jessica Toledo-_

"Temo al mañana, temo al resplandor que anuncia la aurora precediendo tu partida, a través del tiempo y la distancia nuestro amor sobrevivirá, en tu promesa final percibo la esperanza. Debo tener fe en que volverás puesto que en eso se basa este mundo… en creer ¿no es así?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ya ke ¬¬... Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen sino a Jessica Toledo y las CLAMP respectivamente... hago este songfic solo por gusto y no estoy obteniendo nada a cambio... escepto talvez uno ke otro review porfavor, jeje.**

**Hi n.n, volvi con otro songfic ke no me decidía a publicar ya ke soy muy indecisa (valgame la redundancia XD) Espero ke les guste tanto como a mí y me dejen un review aunke sea para decirme ke no les gusto y ke no escriba tan rebuscadamente, jeje, o ke estan molestos porke era un anaisxparis, lucyxlatis y marinaxascot (otra vez y siempre n.n) o decirme ke si les gusto y ke siga asi n.n No les cuesta mucho, solo hagan click en el botoncito de aki abajo de dice "GO" y me dejan un par de palabras n.n**

**En caso de ke kede la duda:**

**La primera parte depues del primer párrafo de la canción es anaisxparis, el siguiente es lucyxlatis, luego marinaxascot; y asi se repite en los siguientes tres con el mismo orden n.n**

**Arigato y nos vemos en algun otro fic o review.**

**°°°Umi°°°**


End file.
